Stick in Between
by Stelena And Delena
Summary: "Let us take care of you Lena." he slammed his lips against mine roughly. Elena is a gorgeous girl who is in a relationship with a man who ridicules and belittles her daily. What happens when she meets two brothers who show her that she deserves better?
1. Chapter 1

'Elena! "I groaned and rolled out of bed. Damn, I fell asleep.

I walked down the hall and into the large den where Matt was sitting. I yawned and rubbed my eyes trying to wake me up.

"What is this? Why are you crying?" I told my low, husky voice.

He looked at me in silence. If anything, I had to admit that he was , lean and muscular. He had a smile that could make a girls knees tremble and shake. But looks can be deceiving.

I've been with Matt for three years. I enjoyed being with him for a while, but a lot of things have changed over the years.

"I said I wanted my dinner when I got here." he looked at me again.

"Matt, I fell asleep. I'm tired." I passed him in the kitchen.

"Tired of what? What the fuck you do that is so tiring." he followed behind me.

"Clean, working, making sure that you do not fuck this big deal we build." I said through clenched teeth.

"Make sure I do not screw up. This is my law firm. I built it from scratch." he slammed his hand on the counter.

I let out a frustrated sigh. He was beginning to shake me.

"You know what. Without me you would not have any of the shit you have. I'm the one who is becomes everything is in order and I'll be damned if I let you screw it up. So shut up." I He said turning to walk past him only to be pushed into the wall.

"What did you say?" he was closer to me.

I could feel the smell of perfume is in clothing. And it was not mine.

"You heard me. Now get off me." I passed him. "Oh, and tell that bitch to buy a new perfume. It smells cheap."

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I took a quick shower and put on a jogging pants and a V-neck white.

When I left, I saw him sitting on the bed. I walked around the bed and lay on my side.

"Lena look I'm sorry baby. You know I love you." he tried to kiss me, but I turned my face to the other side.

"Who is she?" I got up and looked at him.

"Who is who?" his eyes widened.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck I'm leaving." I walked toward the door.

"No, I'm not." he said quietly.

"Excuse?" I stopped turning to look at him just to see him standing in front of me.

"Where are you going? Huh Lena? You think you'll find someone better than me?" He started circling me.

I stood there silently absorb everything he told me.

"No one will want something like you. You're worthless. You are nothing." he said slowly to make sure I hear every syllable.

I could feel the tears running down my face.

"I want to leave? Leave." he walked to the door and opened it.

I was there. Disappointed in myself to be with someone like him. He was had no family. Nowhere to go.

"That's what I thought." he said leaving.

I sat on the edge of the bed and wept silently. I hate him. I hate myself for loving him.

I laid there and cried when I heard his words echoing inside my head. My eyes grew heavy and the tears continued to fall as I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed and scanned the room. Matt was nowhere to be found which is strange, since today is Saturday. He's probably with that cheap whore.

I shook my head and got out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower. I came in and allowed the hot water to cascade down my body. His words danced around in my head as I showered.

He has changed a lot. He used to call beautiful, take me out, and tell me he loved me. Now, it has turned into individual and I've never met before. Beautiful words and love have become stupid and useless.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I grabbed my coat and threw it after I combed my hair.

As I went down the stairs, I felt at ease and at peace as silence filled the 'm alone, that's when I feel most comfortable.

I entered the kitchen and began cleaning. Starting and ending in the kitchen in my room, I cleaned every bedroom and caused was clean.

I returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table. It was full of documents. I sighed and began to look at them.

Time to pay these bills.

As time passed I was getting stressed and agitated. I stopped momentarily so I could start making dinner.

I prepared wrapped pork chops, mashed potatoes, gravy and some vegetables.

When I finished, I sat back down and continued to pay the bills. As I continued, I noticed that some of the credit cards had been used for purposes other than business expenses things.

A hotel, a diamond necklace and a Prada bag. That son of a bitch.

I put my head in the palm of my hands.

"Lena, baby I'm home." His voice sounded from the living room as he entered.

He entered the kitchen and tried to kiss me, but I turned my head to the side so he kissed my cheek instead.

"Where were they?" I looked at him.

"I was away on business." he said coming up the stairs.

I took the paper and went after him.

"Who the hell you went to buy diamond necklaces and Prada bags to because it sure is not me."

"What the hell are you talking about Lena?" He asked, pulling his shirt and throwing on a pair of jogging pants.

"I know what the hell I'm talking about. Who is it Matt?" I played the role for him.

He looked at me in silence before trying to pass me, but I pushed him back, but he did little.

"Drop it, Elena. I'm serious." he looked at me will take his expression.

"Fuck." I slapped him.

He pushed me against the wall and I flinced. He put his arms on either side of me making it impossible to break free.

"Look, it does not mean anything. I love you." he tried to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"Bullshit." I tried to push him off me, but it was useless.

He caught me, spreading my legs and keeping them on either side of him. He grabbed my thighs and held me up between him and the wall and started kissing my neck.

"No Matt. Put me down. Put m me do ..." I tried to fight him, but I gave up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I hated the fact that I was giving him, but it felt so right.

I was becoming more and more connected when he kissed my neck. My robe shoulders dropped me leaving my breasts exposed to it and yearning for your attention. I groaned slightly as he licked and sucked my nipples gently. I bit my lip as he bit my nipple pulling it gently with his teeth.

I gasped as he slid into my pussy now soaked. I moaned softly as he began to move in and out of me slowly.

"Fuck Lena." he said as he rubbed his face against my neck.

He kissed me again and I moaned into his mouth as his speed and increased depth.

I threw my head against the wall and groaned loudly as he began to fuck me about. I felt my orgasm as he continued his incredible assault on my body.

I dug my nails into his back and moaned his name loudly as I came. My back arched off the wall as he continued to fuck me mercilessly my juices coating its length.

He calmed me as the effects of my orgasm subsided. My breathing was ragged as he lay on the bed and pulled me.

I opened my eyes and watched him as he walked out of the room. I laid there and stared at the ceiling.

I started crying as I thought about what I just let it aconteç hate him for putting me through so much, but I hate myself for putting up with him.

I regained my strength and went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I finished, I dried off and walked back to the room.

I looked and saw a bed asleep. I lay down beside him with their backs to each other.

I looked into the darkness that surrounded me. Was he right. I'm weak. I laid there and cried myself to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the couch and thought to myself. Sipping my champagne, I watched Matt as he ran around the room.

"Lena, you saw my documents?" that he went into the kitchen.

"You left them with the bitch." I took a sip of champagne again.

He stopped and looked at me with a menacing look on his face.

"Anyway, just remember that contractors who come to start redoing the kitchen." he gabbed his briefcase off the table and walked towards the door.

"Yeah whatever. Fuck." I walked into the kitchen.

Walking to the sink, I washed my glass and put it in the dishwasher.

I walked upstairs and took a shower. I went out and stood in the mirror looking at to the person I had become.

A poor girl who is with a man who treats me like shit. And for what. God, I'm so stupid.

I shook my thoughts away and grabbed a towel to finish drying finished, I brushed my hair and entered the room.

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of pants black jogging and a white t-shirt.

I'll leave it. Leave him. I also have. I can not do this anymore. I can not.

The sound of the bell brought me out of my thoughts. I went downstairs and opened the porta.O I saw when I opened it would have caused any woman melt.

I looked at the view breathtaking that was in front of me. Two handsome divine men stood in front of me.

"Yup." Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi I just oElena. You must be the contractors." I blushed as I notice my staring.

"Hi I'm Stefan." the blonde gave me a genuine smile.

"Damon" beautiful brunette smiled shyly.

Shaking hands, I looked at them from head to toe.

His chiseled body were evident as their bulging muscles showed through their shirts. The blonde hair was shoulder length, while the other has a beautiful cut down hair. Both had smiles that could make any woman cream on her panties.

"I'm sorry. Please." I moved to the side and gestured for them to enter.

They came and showed them to the kitchen.

"Well, here you guys." I walked over and leaned against the counter.

Both started lifting the kitchen to see what was wrong and needed to be changed. I sat at the table and watched them as they continued to look around.

"Well, ma'am, let's start right now if that fine with you." Damon said in a voice still strong timid.

"Huh. Oh, yeah. That's good. I'll just leave you to it." I said walking up to him and shaking his hand once more.

"Oh, and you can call me Lena." I said, making him smile and his eyes to light.

I left the kitchen and upstairs to my room.

I think I'll take a nap.

"Elena, get the mouth." I heard the voice of the devil himself.

"What?" I groaned.

I wonder if I kill him, I'll be caught.

"Why do not you pay the water bill for the company this month?" He grabbed my arm pulling me onto the bed.

"Why do not you pay? Do you have time to buy necklaces and go to hotels. Fuck it. I'm not in the mood Matt." I walked past him and down the stairs.

I entered the room and saw Stfan remove the benches. He looked at me and smiled slightly causing my stomach turning flips. I smiled back before looking away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt said through clenched teeth as he walked into the den where I was.

"Look, I do not care. Fuck. You pay it." I said pushing him back.

He grabbed my arm pulling me toward him.

"Look you little stupid ..." Stefan cleared his throat.

I pulled away from him.

"It is not finished." he said walking upstairs.

"Yeah whatever. Fuck." I turned it.

I walked into the kitchen, where Stefan and Damon were working. They looked at me with worried looks on their faces.

"Can I get you anything? Water or lemonade?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Nah we're good. We were about to leave." Damon isse walking toward me.

"We'll be back tomorrow to finish the counter, so let's start to redo the cabinets." Stefan said as he removed his gloves.

They took his tools and accompanied them to the door.

"Bye. Nice to meet you both." I said when they left.

"Nice to meet you too, Lena." Stefan said with the voice of an angel as Damon smiled behind him.

I smiled shyly and closed the door behind me. The way he said my name caused butterflies to fill my stomach.

I walked upstairs to the room and saw Matt sleep. I looked at him soon.

I should throw a pot of boiling water on it.

I rolled my eyes and went to sleep in the guest room. I took off my clothes and curled up under the covers. I walked away in a peaceful, well-deserved sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks since Stefan and Damonl began to kitchen remodeling. Since then I had learned much about them.

I learned that they are father started his contracting company and took over as he passed. Stefan is the oldest and he is very frank, as Damon is more reserved and shy.

I went downstairs and saw them out in the yard varnish new cabinets that were going to install. I stared as Stefan took off his shirt and his body was on full display for me.

Dear God.

He looked up and saw me looking at him. He smiled causing me to blush me and went into the kitchen to get them something to drink, considering it was like 98 ° off.

Walking to the refrigerator, I took two bottles of water and took them out for them.

"Here you guys." I gave them water.

"Thank you." they said in unison.

I went home and poured myself a glass of champagne. I grabbed it and walked to the door. I watched them as working diligently.

I bit my lip when I saw the way the sweat glistened on their perfect bodies.

"Lena." I jumped when I turned to see Matt standing behind me.

"What?" I took a sip of champagne and walked toward the stairs.

"Do not leave me." He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall causing neck to drop my glass on the floor.

"Do not touch me Matt. Why are you even at home? You little bitch must be acting up?" I pushed him back.

"Look, I said it means nothing. So drop it." he stuck his finger in my face.

I know he did not just put his finger in my face.

"Bullshit. You're too stupid to see that she is spending all your money. She does not give a damn about you Matt." I hit the hand of my face.

"Shut up." he pushed me against the wall again.

"Fuck." I gave him a strong slap as I could.

I saw him when he clenched his jaw. Suddenly I felt his hand connected with my face hard, causing me to fall to the ground.

I held my cheek trying to suppress the burning sensation that accompanied the slap.

Out of nowhere, I looked up and saw Stefan push up amatt against the wall and hit him in the face.

I felt a pair of strong arms scoop up off the floor. Damon was taking me out of the house to the car. I watched in shock as he ran into the house. I froze with fear.

I soon saw walk back out of the house with Stefan right behind him. They got into the car and drove away.

"Are you all right, Lena?" Stefan asked pulling me into his arms.

All I could do was shake his head. The burning subsided, but my face was bruised and swollen.

"How can you be with someone who treats you like that? You deserve the best." Damon said it removed to a large house.

I had no answer. I could feel the years to build my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for them to see me cry. I pushed the years back and shrugged.

We have the car and up the steps. Damon unlocked the door and entered. Her house was very similar to mine and Matt only more modern and updated.

Stefan took me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter. He walked to the fridge and got some ice wrap it in a cloth.

"Here. This should stop the swelling." he put the towel against my cheek making me step back a little pain.

"Thank you." I said quietly took the cloth from her hand.

I can not believe he hit me. He raised his voice and called me names, but he never hit me. I sighed when I felt tears begin to fall down my face.

"Do not worry, he'll never hurt you again." Stefan said pulling me into a hug.

I put my head on his chest as he held me tightly. I breathed in his musky, intoxicating smell. I pulled away from him and looked into his cloudy green eyes.

He lowered his head and kissed me lightly. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He slipped between my legs and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I moaned lightly running my hands through his hair.

"Yup." Damon cleared his throat.

I blushed slightly as Stefan turned away from me.

"Come on. I'll show you go to sleep." Damon said as Stefan helped me out of the bar.

I followed closely behind him as he climbed the stairs.

"Here it is. This is my room." he opened the door and I walked in.

"Why did she have to sleep in your room?" Stefan said leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut your stupid mouth." Damon said pushing him out of the room.

I threw lightly as they continued to argue.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon said as he walked out of the room.

"Good night and thank you." I said lightly.

He smiled genuinely and walked away. Stefan smirked before closing the door.

I lay in bed and immediately felt exhausted. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
